


You don't even like me

by Taniushka12



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Doug liked to know what people thought about him (abouthimtoo, his past self), including Daniel. Especially Daniel.





	You don't even like me

**Author's Note:**

> **[Things You Said At The Kitchen Table](https://freckles-like-stars-n-shit.tumblr.com/post/175521433101/jacoffel-13-d)** (even tho it's not in the kitchen nor at the table)

 —...I just don't get why you insist on these things.

 —Because it's fun? I like marathons!

His entire weight fell on the living room's couch, careful that his bowl of rice with tuna and mayo (a delicacy) didn't fall on the floor or stain the cushions.

 —Yeah duh, no kidding, but we've been watching this old sci-fi show for a month now, every friday at the same hour, don't you think that's _kinda_  odd?

 —I...Well, no, I-

His companion fell at his side, visibly unaware of his sudden discomfort and instead raising an eyebrow at his plate before looking at the blue screen in front of them.

 —And besides, why are we even watching it together _now_. I get that the girls and Koudelka aren't here, but you don't even like me that much.

 Doug's embarrassed face turned up to meet his, quickly, in confusion.

 —What?

 —What.

 —What makes you s-

 —Oh, c'mon, —Daniel looked at him again, and frowned with a sneer—, as if I didn't realize the way you look all uncomfortable around me. I get it, you don't need to pretend you do.

 He grabbed the control of the dvd, and while he put some captions on and then pressed play Doug couldn't do anything else than stare at him, astonished. The opening credits started, country music filling the air while they both stirred the food with their forks, but before Daniel could take a bite of his Doug spoke again.

 —Daniel, I **like**  you.

 —Yeah, sure, the feeling's mutual.

 —No no, I do, I really, I- —He stopped himself, getting choked up with words, and then spoke as fast as he could trying to not get interrupted—. I really, really do like you. You're intense, sure, a bit intimidating too, but you're fun and interesting and nice. Also pretty cool. And I like you so much... —His entire body was turned now, facing him, but when he noticed the surprise behind his glasses he quickly took a mouthful of rice turning to the screen, accidentally choking himself with it. After he nearly coughs himself to death, probably not for the first time, he kept talking—. I mean, I like all of you so much...

 —I'm sure the others would love to hear that. —His tone had a sarcastic edge to it, but also something else Doug couldn't really place.

 —Yeah...

 Conversation apparently over, they both faced the screen in silence, air only filled with the sound of their forks against the bowls and the voices of the tv show. Doug didn't know what was going on on it, too distracted by the quick chat between the two, to actually pay attention to the episode in question. He sank on the couch, considering rewinding the dvd, when he saw out of the corner of his eye how Daniel pressed his hand on his face.

 —Then why do you feel so uncomfortable around me?

 —What?

 —With Minkowski? I get it, she sounds awkward as hell when she talks to you, but you get along fine with Hera, Lovelace, hell, even Pryce?

He was about to point out that hey, _it was much easier talking with Miranda than to any of them_ , but preferred keeping that one for himself, and instead made a face.

 —I never... I never really understood what you thought of him... past me I mean.

 —Why do you care?

 —Because I care? —He frowned, how couldn't he care? —It's obvious that they all cared about him but... I don't know. I don't know about you. I... I feel like you were, or could have been friends? For the things I heard? And again I do like you so I don't know why you always act so... —He made some gestures with his hand, trying to convey an emotion that he couldn't put in words.

 He glared at him, but was met with an interesting face. He looked mad, sure, but there was also an air of surprise and an edge of...

 —Were we? Friends, I mean...

 —... —Daniel forrowed his eyebrows and twisted his mouth, but it took him a few seconds to answer—. It was complicated.

 —Oh... Well... That doesn't have to mean anything, I'm like-

 —A new man, yes.

 His voice didn't sound angry now, he sounded tired, and on the back of his mind Doug thought that if he had hated him it could be easier to get along now, after all if they can be friends with Miranda he couldn't have done... He personally couldn't have done anything that bad to him, specifically. He couldn't think of anything, at least. He took a mouthful of colder rice, and while he chewed his companion spoke again.

 —For the record, I really don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking. —As he swallowed he looked at him again, how Daniel slightly faced him, voice tinted with, if he didn't know better, a softer tone—. I do like you.

 It took him a few seconds, but Doug smiled, big and warm.

—Definitely wasn't thinking something as drastic, but thanks. —Daniel smiled, and, as he felt his face grew a bit hotter, he faked a cough before asking— Now that that's done, could you please start again? I read that this episode was really good and I don't know what the fuck is going on.

 That hopefully gained a bark of a laugh of his Friend, and with that they started the episode again, with a much more comfortable atmosphere around them this time around.

* * *

 

 —Nathan Fillion you sexy bastard. —He muttered under his breath, as Doug snorted between a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> EIffel and Jacobi definetly hooked up mid season 3 and accidentaly catched feelings and thats a **Fact**
> 
> Pd: as always, english isnt my first language so im sorry for any mistake u_u


End file.
